


Seashell

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [47]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Drawing, Gen, M/M, Traditional Media, seashell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a seashell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seashell

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the following sweet prompt posted upon tumblr's otpprompts: [Person A presenting Person B a seashell.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/126736405219/person-a-presenting-person-b-a-seashell)

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/richard%20paul%20seashell_zpsf41oqekm.jpg.html)


End file.
